The proposed Research Training Program is intended to equip Ph.D. scientists and select physicians at the postdoctoral level for independent research careers in the filed of Urology. The program is based on the research interests and expertise of 16 faculty members in the section of Urology, the Department of Surgery, the Department of Biochemistry, the Department of Human Genetics, the Department of Pediatrics and the Division of Hematology and Oncology. General areas of research focus include (1) the molecular basis of neoplastic transformation, (2) signal transduction pathways, (3) the development of novel immunologic and gene therapy approaches to the treatment of urologic cancers, (4) the development of novel methods for urinary tract reconstruction, (5) apoptosis, (6) mechanisms of cell cycle control, and (7) androgen receptor control. Trainees selected for this program will spend two-three years in the laboratory under the direct supervision of a training program faculty member and will develop skills in (1) identifying testable hypotheses that address important questions in urology research, (2) acquiring the necessary technical expertise to test the hypotheses identified, (3) critically evaluating the data generated, and (4) developing the necessary written and oral communication skills to promulgate the conclusions made. Trainees will have a Ph.D. or a M.D. degree who has finished an accredited residency program in Urology. M.D. trainees with limited prior research experience will participate in an intensive 3 month Post-Doctoral Research Training Program to introduce them to important concepts in cellular and molecular biology. During their research training experience, trainees are expected to attend relevant research and clinical conferences and to present the results of their research efforts in laboratory meetings and research conferences. Trainees are expected to apply for individual extramural research support, and to author research reports and abstracts for publication and presentation. The progress of trainees will be monitored continuously by their research mentors and yearly by the Program Director. Upon completion of the post-doctoral training period, trainees should be prepared to pursue independent academic careers in urology.